This invention relates to a light duty liquid cleaning composition which contains solid particles ingredients, a particle suspending system, is mild to the skin and which demonstrates improved sensory attributes when used as a hand soap designed in particular for dishware. Furthermore the exfoliating agents improve grease removal effectiveness.
The present invention relates to light duty liquid detergent compositions with high foaming properties, which contains mixtures of anionic surfactants, amine oxide surfactant, alkyl polyglucoside surfactant, soft abrasive or exfoliating particles and a 3-D structuring agents able to suspend the particles in the product.
The prior art is replete with light duty liquid detergent compositions containing nonionic surfactants in combination with anionic and/or betaine surfactants wherein the nonionic detergent is not the major active surfactant, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,985 wherein an anionic based shampoo contains a minor amount of a fatty acid alkanolamide. U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,398 discloses a betaine-based shampoo containing minor amounts of nonionic surfactants. This patent states that the low foaming properties of nonionic detergents renders its use in shampoo compositions non-preferred. U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,335 also discloses a shampoo containing a betaine surfactant as the major ingredient and minor amounts of a nonionic surfactant and of a fatty acid mono- or di-ethanolamide. U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,204 discloses a shampoo comprising 0.8-20% by weight of an anionic phosphoric acid ester and one additional surfactant which may be either anionic, amphoteric, or nonionic. U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,334 discloses an anionic-amphoteric based shampoo containing a major amount of anionic surfactant and lesser amounts of a betaine and nonionic surfactants.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,129 discloses a liquid cleaning composition based on the alkali metal silicate content and containing five basic ingredients, namely, urea, glycerin, triethanolamine, an anionic detergent and a nonionic detergent. The silicate content determines the amount of anionic and/or nonionic detergent in the liquid cleaning composition. However, the foaming property of these detergent compositions is not discussed therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,515 discloses a heavy duty liquid detergent for laundering fabrics comprising a mixture of substantially equal amounts of anionic and nonionic surfactants, alkanolamines and magnesium salts, and, optionally, zwitterionic surfactants as suds modifiers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,195 discloses an aqueous detergent composition for laundering socks or stockings comprising a specific group of nonionic detergents, namely, an ethylene oxide of a secondary alcohol, a specific group of anionic detergents, namely, a sulfuric ester salt of an ethylene oxide adduct of a secondary alcohol, and an amphoteric surfactant which may be a betaine, wherein either the anionic or nonionic surfactant may be the major ingredient.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,509,306 discloses a light duty liquid detergent with desirable cleansing properties to the human skin and dishes containing a silicone polymer that delivers improved skin feel properties to the hands. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2003/0,044,442 (Mar. 6, 2003) describes a granular composition for use in a personal care product which comprises at least one water-insoluble inorganic material having a particle size of no more than 50 xcexcm and up to 10 percent by weight, with perceived exfoliating skin feel. EP-A-670 712 discloses an exfoliating composition including a particulate exfoliating material with a particle size in the range of 0.03 to 3 mm which is friable and under conditions of use of the composition breaks up into particles having an average size of less than 40 xcexcm.
It has now been found that a light duty liquid detergent can be formulated with a mixture of anionic surfactants, alkyl polyglucoside, alkyl monoalkanol amide surfactant, a particulates-suspending system, solid particulates with a particle size between 50 and 750 xcexcm and water, which has desirable cleaning properties, mildness to the skin and improved sensory attributes to the skin. The addition of the solid particles does not incur a detriment to the skin compatibility properties during dishwashing or during hand washing, and actually improves both sensory attributes on hands when used as a hand soap and the grease removal efficacy on dishes.
An object of this invention is to provide a light duty liquid detergent composition which comprises a sulfate surfactant, a sulfonate anionic surfactant, an alkyl polyglucoside surfactant, solid particulates in the range of 50-750 xcexcm of particle size, a solid particles suspending system and water wherein the composition does not contain an amine, enzyme, propanediol, or an aminopolyphosphate.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.